


The Angel Shot Me

by ohbeautifuldelilah



Category: Day6 (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, angel!binnie, human!Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbeautifuldelilah/pseuds/ohbeautifuldelilah
Summary: She doesn't remember anything. Not even how she got enlisted in bootcamp, nor how she's got a Glock 19 in a holster in between her thighs. He doesn't remember this guy who says he knows her.More importantly, she doesn't know why she's got a gun pointed at him.





	The Angel Shot Me

She walked up to the bar with a gait that was surely taught to her by her teacher back at the bootcamp—but she wouldn’t give it away. Look ahead, shoulders straight, chin slightly tilted up and smile tucked away, give a smirk instead.

She propped herself up on one of the stools, careful not to let the holster in between her thighs hit the metal of the seat lining. She straightens out her mid-calf skirt, fixing the position of her Glock 19 simultaneously, in a swift gesture and looks up again to the bartender. “Good evening, what can I get you?” he asks, eyes fixated on the goblet he was cleaning.

“A daiquiri.” she answers, linking her fingers as she rests her elbows on the table. As the bartender moves to the other side of the bar to make her drink, she takes some time to study the pub. For a three-in-the-afternoon shift, having six customers isn’t too bad, especially for a relatively popular establishment such as Shin’s. The booth seating reminded her of the Chesterfield sofa she practiced on, and the dimly-lit, not to mention empty, stage reminded her of the runway they made everyone practice their walks at. But what caught her attention was the photo gallery at the backsplash of the bar counter. It was a straight line of framed photos—probably of famous patrons and key events in the pub’s history. 

The thing was, she couldn’t remember how or why she was in any of them.

One photo was at a party (probably a New Year’s or a Christmas party) where she was at the far end of the ensemble, and the owner, Shin Sejeong was at the center, arms placed over the shoulders of the two people beside him. Another was her and the in-house band, and still another was her and a bartender—a different one than the guy serving her drinks now.

“A daiquiri.” just then, the bartender’s voice shook her out of her reverie as he slid the cocktail glass over to her. She takes a tentative sip, and lets herself be consumed by the lime and rum, memories flooding in her subconscious as the flavor envelops her.

For some reason, this taste is the only familiar thing in this pub, in this moment. She doesn’t even notice that she’s drinking out of an empty glass now, downing the whole beverage in one gulp.

—

It was a few seconds after he settles at the seat beside her that she notices his presence. He’s wearing a blazer and a plain white shirt, with matching slacks that taper to his Oxfords, but what catches her attention was his face. There was something that wasn’t quite… there. She just knows. Even if it was her first time seeing this man, she just feels like she’s known him long enough to recognize that there’s something off with his entire appearance.

So she tells him.

Before she could stop herself, she blurts out, “Your glasses.” 

She hazards a guess, unsure of what else it could be that is lacking in his entire look. It wasn’t the conventional way to open a conversation but the dazed look he had was rubbing her the wrong way, pushing her to say the two-word statement.

He looks at her briefly, and looks back down at the rocks glass nursed in his right hand. “Your hair,” he announces, and proceeds to down the entire glass of bourbon.

“I’m sorry?” she asks, genuinely out of confusion this time, because damn it all, she walked into Shin’s expecting anything other than another bout of amnesia but she gets a weak output of her three-day bootcamp practice and this guy who more or less knows who she really is—better than she knows herself, apparently.

“You cut off your fringe.” he says, signalling the bartender for a refill. That’s when her eyes dart to the photos on the wall, seeing her mirror image, except this time with feather-like bangs that seem to be drawn into place. “It suited you, you know.” he adds after thanking the bartender.

She furrows her eyebrows at this, downright alarmed at how casual he’s talking to her. “Who are you?” she asks instead, opting to forego the typical question of “How do you know me?”

“I’m just a regular patron, like you.” he dodges the question smoothly, voice level and index finger still circling the rim of the glass. He’s contemplating on whether or not he should down his second drink in one take, but thinks better of it—he’ll need the kick of the bourbon later in the conversation anyway. “Well, if you count out the fact that you used to be the daughter of the owner. Then my statement would be more accurate.”

She turns to look at him faster than whiplash, and blinks twice in rapid succession. “뭐라구?” she stammers, eyebrows returning to its furrowed position. “How could that be when this is my first time in this—“

“No it’s not, Yoobin.” he says, cutting her off. “Unless you’d prefer I call you Binnie?” he looks at her this time, and they’re now face to face for the first time in the whole conversation.

Fuck. She mutters a soft expletive under her breath and feels a shiver travel from her thighs to her toes—the Glock shifting as she flinches with her entire body at the mention of her alias. “You…” was all she could afford as he leans in, glass of bourbon forgotten.

“They lied, my girl.” he smiles, whispering at the shell of her ear. His irises were lined with something akin to mischief, but she couldn’t be too sure as he props himself up and away from the counter, and walks to the dance floor in slow, measured strides. “That camp started before you woke up in that bunk, right when they filtered you dry.” his following statements recounted what happened to her in short details, mixed with admissions of not knowing the full story. “In short,” he turns around to face her, hands in his pants’ pockets. “You’re still Shin’s daughter and the rightful owner to this pub. But,” he stops to look up at the ceiling, picking his words carefully.

“You aren’t the Yoobin I know.”

She flinches again, but this time her hands ball into fists and she stands, shoulders squared. He looks at her again as he hears the sound of her chair being pushed back, the tell-tale sound of her Glock hitting the chair’s metal lining.

“Well, at least you still know how to hide a gun.”

_And that’s when she remembers—_

Images of her arguing with him while her right hand quivered at the weight of the weapon swam in and out of focus. She couldn’t make out what they were fighting about but she could read their lips and her eyes widen at the statement she let go. “If you don’t, I’ll shoot you.” her voice trembled along with her hands, but she raises both to hold the gun steady, barrel straight in her line of sight: his forehead.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.” he says, cautious, hands raised in a sign of defence. “Put the gun down. Whatever it is they said that I did? Those are lies. Shin didn’t—“ but he isn’t permitted to continue because his glasses shattered on impact as her Glock fires a bullet straight to his forehead.

_—he’s supposed to be dead._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned Sunrise, but a random muse appeared and I ran away with it! So here's a semi-fantasy AU featuring Park Jaehyung (Jae of Day6) and Bae Yoobin (Binnie of Oh My Girl). Hope you enjoy! Please view my story prettily~


End file.
